


Philosophical Conversation

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confidence, Conversation, Friendship, Friendship vs Love, Gen, I Wrote This In My Creative Writing Class, Judgement, Low Self-Esteem, Male-Female Friendship, Opinions, Overconfidence, Philosophy, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, debate, friendship wins, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: A conversation occurs between a male and a female. Who do you think is more correct? This is an opinionated story for others to think and debate about.
Kudos: 2





	Philosophical Conversation

“How has today been for you?” he asked.

“Nothing much,” she muttered.

“I should be more specific. How are you?” he repeated.

“I am okay. Why do you ask?” she questioned.

“I am merely curious, is all,” he blurted.

“Are you really curious, or are you just shy to admit anything?” she smirked.

“If I was truly a shy fellow, would I be having this conversation with you?” he queried.

“... No,” she admits, “but perhaps  **I** would have started this conversation.”

“Are you sure you would've?” he proposed.

“I am most certainly sure!” she exclaimed confidently.

“Your confidence is sure to give you great luck,” he began, “but it will also be your downfall. Overconfidence is more of a killer than low self-esteem can be. I don't want you to be overconfident.”

“But it is always good to be confident- well, in small doses, that is,” she added. “However, low self-esteem weakens a person's judgement, especially for themselves. Please don't tell me you are like that.”

“Don't you worry your little heart out. I do not bear low self-esteem. If I did, then I would be hesitant on telling you how to treat yourself nicely and fairly. Now, would I?” he assured.

“Yes. You are right. Therefore, you are a great friend to me and my own mindset. I feel as if I owe you a bunch,” she confessed.

He wondered, “A bunch of what?”

She hesitated, “I… don't know, actually. It could be anything.”

“... Anything, you say?” he awed.

“Well, yeah, we are friends. We have been very close friends since we were kindergarteners. So anything should be good enough for you. I truly would give anything to you as a grand thanks for how you have treated me all these years of my life.

“Friends should always stick together no matter what. Isn't that what friendship is for? I believe that if we were to get closer than friendship, then we would lose our solidity of our relationship. Our true relationship is the reason why we are so close personally, after all. For that very reason- romance, love, whatever you wanna call it- would force us to forget what we have now than what we would possibly have then.

“Friendship is simple. Friendship is beautiful, for the most part. Family love is even better, which is what is enhancing our friendship. At least, I believe as if we are like brother and sister. Friendship is what is keeping us from falling to our darker inner mindsets. If we were to fall in love, become romantic with each other, we would only end up forgetting the simple reasons for our closeness of our relationship. We would worry too much about the major parts of it. We would forget how to make things simple, how to be simple. Do you want this to be more difficult? Do you really want us to go that far? I do not think I will ever be ready for romance. As a matter of fact, I am disgusted by its existence. Do you not feel the same way? I think it will weaken me, destroy me, anything that can be considered a negative for you and me,” she explained.

He sighed, “Hey, if you believe this to the maximum, then I won't stop you.” she smiles. “But, remember what I said before about overconfidence? I hope you truly believe what choices you decide to make, but remember, don't let it all negatively affect you in the long run. That is all I have to say.”

“Really, that is all?” she pondered.

“That is all,” he confirmed.

“Thank you,” she beamed. “So, we truly are close friends, huh?”

“Yes. We always are and we always will be,” he finished.


End file.
